


Never Mine

by ymdtrash



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymdtrash/pseuds/ymdtrash
Summary: Yamada Ryosuke, a newspaper writer was asked to feature Nakajima Yuto, the new uprising star who’s been labeled as the “Guy who can do everything”. Ryosuke was on the Brink of being fired and featuring Yuto in his article is one of his salvations, he hated celebrities, especially idols, but would Ryosuke fall for yuto’s flirtatious ways or will he forever detest people who are like yuto?





	Never Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is ymdtrash and welcome to my first YutoYama fic! :)  
> Please forgive me for some grammar errors.  
> Also, I would appreciate any feedbacks from all of you and hope you all enjoy reading this fic~  
> Baozi Love~♥

“Change everything!”, Mr. Yaotome furiously said as he slammed the papers consisting of Ryosuke’s works. Yaotome Hikaru, the editor-in-chief and the owner of the newspaper publishing company he’s working for. “You’ve been in this company for a couple of years and you still don’t know what kind of news people want?!” He followed looking straight at Ryosuke. Hands clenched in frustration, Ryosuke bowed his head as he can’t afford to lose this job since it’ll be quite hard to look for a new one especially Christmas time’s coming. “This would be your last warning.” Hikaru meekly said as he tossed something towards Ryosuke. “He’ll be your subject for your next article, find every single dirt as you can, I’ve already talked to his manager and he gave us a week with him, it was a feature of his everyday life but still even a little scandal would be very beneficial too. Do this properly or you’ll be laid off” He instructed with his scary yet calm tone. Ryosuke went out of his office back to his desk, he took a peak at what he was holding and was annoyed at what he saw. It was Nakajima Yuto, an Idol, a celebrity that everyone loves, the type of person he detests the most.

First day of the promised week, Ryosuke was actually asked to be with Yuto for one whole week, 24/7. “Room 1009, room…1009…” Ryosuke keeps on looking at the numbers written on every room to make sure he’ll arrive at the right one. “Room…1…0...0…9. There it is!” He stood in front of the door, fixed his self and took a deep breath before chanting _‘yosh ryosuke you can do it!’_ inside his mind. He clicked the doorbell then someone spoke from the intercom. “Yes? How may I help you~?”, the person speaking has a very soothing and nice voice so Ryosuke responded respectfully. “Hello. I’m Yamada Ryosuke, I’m from **Light News Publishing**. “Oh, you’re already here, just a moment” the other person answered then the door was opened. “Hello, I’m Nakajima Yuto, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!” Yuto said as he said in a friendly tone, eyes smiling gladly. Welcomed by Yuto, Ryosuke entered his unit observing everything his eyes land on. He was guided to his living room and was asked to seat on the sofa. “I don’t have much schedule today so I can let you ask me some questions if you have some. We’ll be together for a week so I really want us to be as friendly as possible.” Yuto said emphasizing the word ‘friendly’ as he looked at Ryosuke who was still looking up and down observing the place.

After wrapping up the interview for the day, Yuto invited Ryosuke out for dinner. They went to an Italian restaurant. With Yuto’s recommendation dish, Ryosuke was able to eat a nice dinner.  Ryosuke making sure that he remembers every detail he can get from Yuto, decided to bring his pocket notebook where he writes some of the scoops he had written before. With today’s information, Ryosuke still can’t think of a proper title for his article about Yuto. He sighed the thought away and continued scanning for some possible notes that he can use as he rolls on the bed in one of Yuto’s guest room.

Second Day, Ryosuke woke up early since Yuto said he would be having an early photo-shoot for his new CM. The car ride was quiet. Ryosuke was seated on the passenger seat while Yuto was at the middle part of the van taking a nap. Yuto’s manager drives them to where his photo-shoot is located. They arrived at a busy filming set, it was outdoor. Ryosuke was mesmerized by the beauty of the set, Mt. Fuji can be seen clearly from where they are now and It’s one breathtaking view but what’s more beautiful than that is when he saw Yuto wearing all white, it was a loose v-neck shirt which is almost too thin to be called a shirt, and a white khaki pants that accented Yuto’s long legs. Ryosuke felt weird, this feeling was new to him, never in his life had he admired someone, especially an idol, but Yuto’s effect on him is quite new to his system. He was walking towards him, Ryosuke almost tried running away because it seems like he’s seeing an angel walking towards him with that big bright smile.

“How do I look?”, Yuto said as when he finally came close to him

“Okay…”, the only thing Ryosuke had uttered.

“That’s good to hear” Yuto replied with a smile as he bid goodbye again since the director was already looking for him

Ryosuke took out his note as he wrote ‘NEVER LET YOUR GUARD DOWN AROUND THIS GUYS!!’ as a warning for himself

            Third Day, it’s already the third day and he still can’t dig any dirt from him. It seems like this guy is perfect or maybe he’s perfectly hiding his bad sides. They just got home from 4 magazine interviews and 3 television guesting. Ryosuke was amazed at how Yuto can manage to finish everything but still smiling at the end of the day. He was reviewing his notes when someone knocked on his door. He opened it and was startled when a can of beer was pressed against his face.

“Let’s drink?”, Yuto asked in a normal voice, he sounds tired but still can manage to smile. Ryosuke accepted the invite since he was hoping he would spill something once he’s drunk.

Sipping his 5th can, Yuto stared at Ryosuke and smiled as Ryosuke became conscious and looked away.

“I’ve met so many journalists before…”, Yuto started as Ryosuke looked at him

“What?” he asked curious

“…and I think you’re the cutest I ever met” he ended his sentence with a soft smile as Ryosuke looked away hiding his blushing face, good thing they’re in his unit’s balcony where the only light they have is that beautiful moonlight from up above.

“I think you’re already drunk” Ryosuke murmured softly

“I’m not” He replied as he turned his back and leaned on the railings then sipped his beer again.

“By the way, why are we drinking? Is something bothering you?” composed, Ryosuke finally asked

“Nothing, I’m just in the mood…”

“Oh okay…”

“Aren’t you gonna ask more?”

“I am,” he replied thinking of a good question “Where’s your family?”

“I don’t know, probably traveling the world with the money I earn” he replied and fake laughed. Ryosuke was taken aback by his answer but he won’t believe it yet since he never considers words from people who had some drinks.

“I don’t know how to answer to that”

“Don’t mind it I’m just kidding anyways, they’re back home” he smiled as he raised his empty can. “I’ll go get more, want some more?”   

“No I’m fine, I don’t drink much”

“Okay…” He replied then went back inside

More than 5 minutes had passed and Yuto haven’t returned yet so Ryosuke went inside to look for him. Ryosuke almost fell when he stumbles at something, he looked down and saw Yuto’s feet in front of him, he was sleeping, and maybe knocked out from his tiring schedule and beers he just had. He stared at his sleeping face and reached for his head.

“This kid looks so peaceful” he said as he shuffled Yuto’s head. Ryosuke decided to carry Yuto to his own room because the floor where Yuto was sleeping was uncomfortable and cold. Despite his pretty looks, Ryosuke is also very manly, he might even be stronger than Yuto. He opened Yuto’s door then went back to where he is and carried him bridal style. It was weird carrying him since he’s taller than him but Yuto naturally clings to his neck which makes it easier for him to carry him.

After putting Yuto on his bed, he pulled the sheets up to his chest and was about to leave but was suddenly pulled by the still unconscious Yuto. Ryosuke was locked between Yuto’s arms strongly. Him above Yuto, he’s not even sure if it’s his heart that’s beating so fast or if it was Yuto’s. One thing’s for sure, it feels good to be wrapped inside his arms. He looked up to check if Yuto’s awake but he isn’t. His eyes landed on Yuto’s lip, it seems like he’s being seduced as his face is getting closer and closer to his but before their lips touch, Ryosuke pulled away knowing this is not right. He was determined to free himself from his embrace but Yuto suddenly turned and flip ryosuke making him positioned under yuto. Not thinking straight, Ryosuke pulled Yuto as their lips finally touched. Yuto responded and returned his kiss, its winter but their body feels so hot pressed against each other.  Yuto pulled away from a bit then attacked Ryosuke’s lips again

It felt surreal, ryosuke feels like he’s dreaming, every touch of their skin sends electricity throughout his body. He’s not sure if yuto’s feeling it too but he doesn’t care anymore. He’s going with the flow. Few minutes had passed and they’re both naked under that blanket, both of them are in range, both of them are on fire as yuto trailed kisses on ryosuke’s neck and chest. Ryosuke’s mind keeps on saying no, but his body won’t listen. It’s the first time he felt such sensation and intimacy. Yuto was nipping his right nipple while the other was being played by his hand. Ryosuke grabbed a handful of yuto’s hair because of the excessive pleasure he is feeling right now. Yuto’s touch and kisses are so sinful but ryosuke would gladly be a sinner just for him to be touched by him. Endless grunts and moans can be heard from yuto’s room. They surely had a good night, a very good one indeed.

Fourth Day, Ryosuke woke up earlier than yuto, he was puzzled on why they we’re naked under one blanket and why does his butt feel sore all over. He was wrapped between yuto’s arms. He freed himself, careful not to wake yuto up and fled towards his room. Ryosuke became more conscious of Yuto’s existence. He can’t even face him properly, he may appear tough and strong but deep inside his hearts flutters every time Yuto appears. It seems like yuto can’t remember anything because he was acting normal when he saw ryosuke earlier so he just shrugged it off and think that nothing happened between them.  He was waiting for Yuto to finish his schedule for today when his phone suddenly rang, It was Mr. Yaotome.

“Hello?” He answered

“Yamada how’s the scoop?” Hikaru asked

“Uhmn…”

“Still none?! You still have some few days left please do your work properly” he demanded then hanged up

Ryosuke sighed, closed his eyes and scolded himself _‘be more serious ryosuke, shrug all these unnecessary feelings now!’_

When he opened it, a smiling Yuto appears in front him like magic.

“What are you doing?”

“No…No..thing…nothing” he stuttered _‘get your act right ryosuke’_ he scolded his self again

“Okay then, If something’s bothering you just let me know okay” He said, Ryosuke didn’t reply.

The ride home was quiet, it was uncomfortable for Ryosuke but Yuto didn’t mind.

“By the way, did something unusual happened last night?”  Yuto started, making ryosuke startled at the sudden question

“Nothing really, you just fell asleep on the floor”, Ryosuke answered calmly

“On the floor? But when I woke up I’m on my bed…. Perhaps, did you carry me?”

“I did” He coldly replied. Ryosuke can’t help but answer coldly or else he’ll notice that he’s nervous talking to him. He has been weird since last night and he hated it. He hated himself for feeling this unwanted feelings. Few more days of endurance and he can finally be freed.

“Ohh… thank you then” yuto replied still smiling

Fifth Day, Feeling Ryosuke’s coldness, Yuto tried talking to him about it but Ryosuke keeps on insisting that he’s okay. Suddenly, Yuto felt distant to him, his questions were answered by ryosuke by merely saying one or two words. He’s the one being featured but he’s the one asking questions. It seems like Ryosuke doesn’t care about the article anymore.

On the other hand, the more yuto talks to him, the more suffocated ryosuke feels, every day, seeing yuto is like torture for him especially when he remembers what happened between them. He wants to converse with him more but he’s scared, he’s really scared. He’s clearly aware of what he is feeling now. He likes yuto, he gets jealous over small things, one time he marched out of yuto’s interview set because they’re talking about yuto’s exes and ideal type.

Sixth Day, their cold war continues. They barely talked, it was a quiet ride going to yuto’s work and going back home. Yuto can’t take it anymore so he pulled ryosuke towards the living room made him sit and confronted him

“Tell me, is something wrong?” He asked with authority

“I already told you it’s noth—“

“I’m not buying that ‘ _nothing’_! I’m pretty sure something’s up, do you hate me or something?” he confronted directly

 _‘it’s the opposite actually’_  he wanted to say this but he can’t. He won’t so he remained silent

“Just speak please, I want to know! I’m uncomfortable seeing you like this” yuto stated as ryosuke’s face turned towards him with a questioning look

“… I consider you as one of my friends already” Yuto followed

“Friends…”  ryosuke softly whispered as he looked down. Closed his eyes and composed his self. Then he finally stood up.

“Tomorrow’s my last day here, yoroshiku ne” he coldly said as he went straight to his room

Dumbfounded and puzzled by his actions, Yuto shook his head in dismay and also went back to his room.

Last Day, It was ryosuke’s last day on his unit. He woke up early to cook for yuto to show his thanks for everything. He won’t be able to accompany yuto for the whole day since he needs to finish his article within the day too. So basically this day would be a day with his computer and not a day with yuto. He secretly thanked all the gods and goddesses for this day.

5 hours since he woke up, he’s still thinking about what appropriate title would suit the article.  Everything was written as what he planned, unfortunately he hasn’t dig enough for something that could start up a scandal. After a few more minutes, he heard the door opened signaling Yuto’s arrival. Someone knocked on his door and when he opened it, he was surprised to see Yuto’s manager.

“Yuto won’t be home tonight, he told me to see you before you leave and he wants to thank you for everything. He also asked me to hand you this.” He said as he gave Ryosuke a card. It was a ‘Thank you’ Card.

“I have to leave now, just leave the keys at the front desk.”

“Okay, thank you. Please tell him I enjoyed staying with him too”, the manager nodded and left.

Ryosuke opened the card and cried after seeing what’s inside.

           

> **_Dear Ryosuke,_ **
> 
> **_Thank You for everything!, I had fun this whole week. I’m really sorry if I did something that offended you or anything close to that. Please always be happy. I really consider you as my friend. I know we haven’t shared enough stories with each other to be considered as close friends, but believe me I consider you one of my closest friends. Other journalists would offensively attack me directly but you didn’t. I know you were waiting for me to spill something out but I was too careful not to say anything scandalous. I consider you my friend now and I trust that you’ll write a good article about me. I’ll be giving you one big scandal now, I trust that you’ll put this in good words. I’m getting married. Attached in this letter are the invitation and details for our wedding. I hope you’d come. Thank You for everything Ryosuke. I really wished I met you sooner._ **
> 
> **_I remember everything, vividly. Maybe in our next life time, we could happily be together. I should’ve met you sooner. Please be happy._ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_All the love,_ **
> 
> **_Nakajima Yuto_ **
> 
> ****

****

Ryosuke closed the letter and finally, that perfect article title he was stressing over finally came. Still in tears, Ryosuke finally typed the title for his article.

_“Nakajima Yuto: The perfect guy we could never have”_


End file.
